onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Krieg Pirates
17,000,000 |captain = Krieg }} The Krieg Pirates was East Blue's largest and most feared pirate crew, led by Don Krieg. They consisted of a fleet of fifty pirate ships and five thousand pirates that posed as a fearsome force. Due to this, they were also known as the . History Past When Krieg started out as a pirate, he hijacked a Marine ship and used that as a guise to start his pillaging. He eventually built his armada, reaching a number of 50 ships and 5000 soldiers. While taking advantage of their numbers, it did not stop them from using skulduggery to take down their foes, such as raising a white flag as a ruse to unsuspecting foes or using poison gas to wipe out villages. Due to their active pillaging and high numbers, the Marines saw the Krieg Pirates as a deadlier threat than the more powerful but docile Arlong Pirates. After terrorizing East Blue for an unknown amount of time, Krieg eventually tried to conquer the Grand Line. His fifty ships departed, but on the seventh day after entering the region, the entire crew was wiped out by "Hawk-Eyes" Mihawk. Before the flagship was taken down, however, a storm suddenly arrived, and it managed to retreat, carrying Krieg and his 100 surviving crew members back to East Blue. After that, the crew was left weakened from hunger and injuries, and Gin, the Combat Commander and right-hand-man of Krieg, disguised himself as the captain to lure Fullbody away from the rest of the crew. He was eventually captured, and was left to starve for three days. Baratie Arc The crew is first seen when a starving Gin goes into the floating restaurant Baratie and demands food after escaping Fullbody's guards. Due to his lack of money and status as a pirate, he is kicked out, but Sanji takes pity on him and gives him a free meal. Delighted, Gin returns to his crew and brings all of them to the Baratie. When Don Krieg recovers his strength, he reveals his intentions to steal the Baratie for his new flagship, rebuild his armada with other pirate crews found littered within the sea, and then return to the Grand Line with Zeff's logbook as a guide. This shocked the crew, who were feeling both gratitude towards the chefs and did not want to go back that pirate graveyard, but out of fear of their captain and that one member was shot for voicing his opinion, they comply. However, as luck would have it, Mihawk trailed them and wrecks their last ship. However, once he defeats Roronoa Zoro, who had challenged him to a duel, he decides that he has had enough fun and leaves everyone to their own devices. Krieg decides to continue his attack, and his crew overwhelmed the cooks of Baratie. However, Monkey D. Luffy and Sanji managed to turn the tables around, and even overpowered Pearl, commander of the second division, until Zeff was taken hostage by Gin. Eventually, Gin attacked Pearl, stating that he alone will deal with Sanji. When Gin is forced to kill Sanji, however, he comes to a tough decision and goes against his orders. In response to this, Krieg releases a deadly poisonous gas bomb in an attempt to kill him. After a long battle, Luffy manages to defeat Krieg, but even after the battle is over, Krieg unconsciously gets up and demands to continue the battle, only to be knocked down by Gin. Gathering the entire crew in a small boat, Gin declares that as a dying wish, he wants to bring his captain back to the Grand Line like he wanted, and sets off. Pirate Flag Krieg's flag is a standard Jolly Roger with two hourglasses to the sides, to show to their victims that their time is up. Krieg's skull is displayed with sideburns on its cheek bones, similar to the ones Don Krieg himself has. Crew Members Crew Strength Krieg Pirates was militarily the most powerful pirate crew in the East Blue, due to their vast numbers of men, weapons and ships. However, contrary to their reputation as the toughest crew in East Blue, the Krieg Fleet appears to rely on numbers over strength and skulduggery, individual crewmen appearing less skilled than their counterparts in other East Blue crewsmen, with Don Krieg, Gin, and Pearl being the only ones with any real fighting abilities out of the remaining one hundred surviving crew members; however, the cooks of Baratie did claim that the remaining one hundred crew members were tougher than the other pirates they chased away in the past. They overestimated their crew's strength against Hawk-Eyes Mihawk and the Grand Line itself. They were finished off by Luffy and Sanji. Don Krieg himself relied on weaponry, believing with enough weapons one can win anything, a mistake that cost him and his crew victory. Krieg keeps his crew together principally using fear, despite how mad and ridiculous some of his orders may seem, his crew will follow them out of fear of death, which is another factor that limits their strength. However, some members like Gin have genuine respect for Krieg. All members are given a gas mask to protect themselves from Krieg's MH5 poison gas bomb, which is strong enough to decimate a village. References Site Navigation de:Krieg-Piratenbande zh:克利克海賊團 fr:L'Armada Pirate de Don Krieg Category:Pirate Crews Category:Antagonist Groups Category:East Blue Saga Antagonists